


stay

by asphodellae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: this is a poem about a relationship that feels impossible to escape from. please heed the tags, this poem may potentially be triggering.





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> it is soul-breaking to love someone who refuses to do anything else but hurt you. there isn't a way to make that pretty.

I finally did it, I broke

free

free from you  
and the lies I let  
you convince me were truth  
settled on my skin white hot  
like chemical burns

I should have deleted your number.

for a second I thought I  
saw a way out, you  
know? but as I sat

alone

sobbing on the floor  
bathroom tiles white as cold,  
unfeeling bleach  
chilled to the bone by your  
words, I knew:  
_staystaystaystaystay—_  
my only option

**Author's Note:**

> please remember to drink water and take deep breaths. count eight beats breathing in, hold your breath for four, breathe out for three, hold your breath again for four, then repeat. this exercise slows down a rapid heartbeat.


End file.
